Belongs to You
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He belonged to her. That's all that mattered. RenoxTifa


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this piece of fiction as they belong to their respectful owners and creators.

**Notes**: Written for a very good friend on livejournal. . never thought I'd like the pairing as much I do though I still love AerithxReno much much more. This is a cute TifaxReno one-shot for your enjoyment. Minor spoilers for if you haven't seen Advent Children, though I'm pretty sure everyone has by this point haha. Please feel free to leave me a comment.

**-X-**

Tifa Lockhart hummed to herself, a familiar tune she had learned from Aerith during their travels together. The clock on the wall told her it was two am. Seventh Heaven was officially closed, having served her last customer for the night minutes before she had begun to usher the people out. She glanced around at the empty seats, sighing happily taking the peace and quiet.

Marlene and Denzel had long since been put to bed, the two going down at ten o'clock that evening. Cloud was off on another delivery job, having said he'd be back in a two days time. His words hadn't put much comfort to her worrying heart, but she knew he could take care of himself and she knew for a fact that she worried over her best friends well-being for the both of them.

The days following the battle with the three Sephiroth remnants had been growing better. Those with the Geostigma were cured thanks to the water of the Life Stream their pink-clad friend had released to aid them. The other members of Avalanche had grown that much closer. The solitary Vincent had even bought a cell phone so the others could keep in touch, this was of course after much insistence from little Marlene.

Then there was Rufus Shinra and his Turks. Rufus, though remaining as arrogant as ever, strived to revive Midgar and take care of its' people. His group of Turn remained loyal by his side. The foursome had even become regulars to her Seventh Heaven after a hard day's work, exclusively earning privileges such as drinks after hours.

She laughed to herself and continued to wipe down the counter-top, placing glasses in need of washing in the sink. Her free hand reach up to push a stray lock of dark hair back behind her ear and to wipe the small amount of perspiration from her forehead.

The sound of the doors to the bar opened, without a glance up she spoke. "I'm sorry but we're closed for the night. Please come back tomorrow."

"Miss. Lockhart?"

The tone of the males' voice left no room for arguments. Curious she looked up, a bit surprised to see two police officers blocking the entrance to her bar.

"May I help you officers?" She asked, straightening her posture and abandoning the rag on the counter as she stepped around to face them. Her arms crossed beneath her chest.

"Yes." The first officer answered, both men stepped aside to push forward a lean young man. "Does he belong to you?"

Tifa tilted her head to one side, patiently tapping a finger to her chin. She knew this man quite well in deed. The handcuffed Turk stood with his ever cocky smile on his lips, head tilted slightly as if not a care in the world. He was dressed casually, gone was the dark blue suit uniform signaling his Turk status. In place of them he wore a pair of dark blue jeans torn at the right knee, an un-tucked white shirt complimented by a worn leather jacket.

She smiled at the two officials, finger knitting together behind her back. "Yep, he belongs to me."

The young man smiled cheekily and instantly turned around to his two captors. He extended his arms and rattled his handcuffs, signaling that he wanted his release.

The second officer scowled, obviously displeased that the woman had claimed that man. "You're lucky punk."

"Yeah whatever you say officer." The man rattled the handcuffs once again, smile growing as the man reached out to unlock them.

"We're letting you off with a warning." The officer grumbled.

The young man rubbed his wrists, grateful to be freed and instantly stood by Tifa's side.

"I'll try my best to keep him out of trouble." The woman stated, patting the tall man's shoulder.

The officers nodded, "We're sorry for the disturbance, Miss Lockhart."

The men of law left the pair. The young man instantly turning to the woman by his side with arms wide open. "I owe you one, Tif."

His smiled froze at the look he received. Tifa's arms crossed beneath her breast. "So, what happened this time Reno?" She asked.

Reno's hands instantly shot up in defense, "Hey it's not my fault this time I swear. The punk had it coming with all the shit he talked, yo."

Her brow rose in question, "And why didn't you tell them who you were?"

He shrugged; "I didn't want the attention?"

"Right." She turned on her heel in favor of returning to her previous task.

Reno stood in silence for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. Green eyes watched the fiery woman as she tended to the counter-top.

"Tifa." He started to gain her attention; she hummed in response looking up as he approached her. "Did you mean what you said?"

She blinked, "What?"

Reno now stood in front of her, stealing the rag from her hand. "Did you mean what you said about me belonging to you?"

The woman's expression showed innocence; her eyes first trained on the tattooed marks under his eyes before she met his green colored questioning gaze. A small smile crept to her lips as she reached forward to play with his collar. "Of course. Who else would you belong to?"

He opened his mouth to reply but she gave him no option. Her soft lips found his in a sweet and simple kiss. His arms instantly wrapped around her familiar waist, drawing her closer. A sigh of contentment slipped from her parted lips as Tifa drew away. She rested her head comfortably against his chest. A smile played on his lips as her toyed with a lock of dark hair, just content with her being in his arms.

"You know" she started, drawing shapes on the mans' clothed chest, "it's a real shame those cops took those handcuffs. I'm pretty sure we could have put them to good use."

The young woman blinked as she soon found herself alone, Reno making towards the doors. "Where are you going?"

"To catch those cops. Maybe I can bribe those 'cuffs from one of them." He stated seriously, disappearing behind the doors.

Tifa's hand covered her mouth, muffling her laughter, "Oh Reno."

**End**


End file.
